1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an instrument panel concealing plate structure for concealing an inside of an instrument panel which would otherwise be visible through a clearance between the instrument panel and a steering column cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional concealing plate N of this kind, for example, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, is arranged integrally with an instrument panel 1 about a steering column 2 for a steering wheel 4 to prevent inner electric wires or other arrangements or light beams from meters in the instrument panel 1 from being visible through a steering column cover 3 and the instrument panel 1.
With this concealing plate N shown, when a bosom of a driver bumps against the steering wheel 4 in an accidental collision, the steering column 2 is forced into a forward direction so that the steering column cover 3 violently strikes the concealing plate N. As a result, a great reaction occurs in the steering wheel 4, so that the bosom of the driver would be subjected to a great impact. It is very dangerous.
Moreover, if the impact acting upon the steering wheel by the bosom of the driver is so great that the load resulting from the impact exceeds the yield strength of the steering column cover 3, the cover is broken to produce sharp edges as shown in FIG. 3, which often tend to wound or injure the driver.
In order to prevent the danger resulting from the breaking of the steering column cover, it has been attempted to use steering column covers made of a rigid material such as ABS resin or the like. In this case, however, such a high strength material is unlikely to be broken while it, on the other hand, gives rise to a greater reaction and is disadvantageous for damping or absorbing the impact in collision. Moreover, the ABS resin itself is expensive to increase the cost as a whole.